The present invention relates to a transfer bridge for a ramp or a dock. The bridge includes a bridge plate that at its back, dock end is pivotable about a horizontal axis, with the free front end of the bridge plate being provided with an extension that can be retracted and extended, and that can rest upon a platform that is to be loaded or unloaded.
With the heretofore known transfer bridges of this general type (see German Pat. No. 28 00 128), the extension has one or more tongues that can be pushed in against a return force. This return force is provided by a tension spring that must have a length that corresponds to the stroke of the tongues. The stop member provided in this known transfer bridge has the task of actuating the retarding action or brake.
It is an object of the present invention to improve the known transfer bridge in such a way that the long tension spring thereof can be eliminated, and in addition releasable brakes or retarding means can be eliminated, so that, with a greater operational reliability, the bridge can be technically more straightforward.